Call me Mr Casanova
by sas.90
Summary: Set around series 2 Christian is still screwing around, but when he hears what happened to James and Cicely it might change his entire world. Will the casanova be able to cope? My first Niptuck fanfic. Please R&R. Chapter 02 is up!
1. Prologue

**Notes; This is my first Nip/tuck fanfiction. It's set somewhere at the end of Series 2, though Gina is dealing better with her HIV than in the show. Wilber (or Gabriel) is still with James and Cicily, but something will change. Í don't know how long this story will be, 5 chapters, maybe more, maybe less we'll see. I hope you respect my first 'attempt' and enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Nip/tuck****

* * *

**

**Call me Mr. Casanova.**

**Epilogue - A True Womanizer.**

Christian Troy started to wake slowly. He let a sigh escape from his mouth and turned over once more, his face towards the window through which the sun already shone inside. He didn't want to be awake yet and kept his eyes closed, it was sunday and he'd have off today so he might as well just sleep a bit longer.

''Christian? Are you awake?'' A female voice said behind him.

_Shit. _He thought, she was still there. The woman he had picked up at a bar last her night, wots-her-face, Emma that was her name.

Christian opened his eyes and put a fake smile on, he was just going to have to blow her off as nicely as he could. He turned over and looked into Emma's blue eyes. ''Good Morning.'' He said. Emma smiled, ''Good morning indeed Mr. Troy.'' She ran a finger down his nose gently. Christian moved his head slightly, he hated it when woman did that and the worst part was that they always did it. ''I should hurry.'' He said, ''I'd have lunch over at my partner's house.'' He sat up and pushed his legs off the bed.

''You need me to leave? Already?'' Emma pouted. ''Yeah, I fogot.'' Christian let his eyes scan through the room looking for his underwear. There it was, over by the door. Christian got up and walked over to the door. ''You know it's quite unfair to send a lady away like that without giving her breakfast.'' Emma hinted. She watched Christian pulling his underpants on as she leaned on her elbows.

''I'd never let a lady go home without breakfast he said as he picked up his trousers. ''Get dressed and I'll fix you a quicky one.'' He grinned and made his way out of the bedroom. As he walked over to his kitchen he rolled his eyes.

_Women, the only reason I sleep with them is because I ain't gay. _He thought to himself as he opened the cupboard and took a breakfastbar out. _And because god simply made me that way. _He smiled slightly to himself and opened the fridge scanning it for a bottle of a liquid that could do as breakfast. _Orange juice is just going to have to do._ He thought as he took a bottle out.

Moments later Emma walked in from the bedroom wearing a short brown dress and her hair tied together in a loose ponytail. She looked over at the table, ''Where's my breakfast?'' she smiled. Christian raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. He pushed the breakfastbar and the bottle of water into her hands, ''There you go, that should be enough for an hour or so.'' He told her.

Emma looked at her breakfastbar, ''This your idea of knowing how to treat a woman like you told me last night?'' she asked. ''Hey I didn't hear you complain last night.'' Christian picked up her purse and handed it to her, ''You know your way out.'' Emma looked up at Christian's serious face, her eyes practically bulging out of her head, ''You're throwing me out?'' she asked in unbelief. ''Well..'' Christian looked at her as he put his hands in his pockets, ''That about sums it up.'' He grinned at her. ''Ugh.'' Emma shook her head, ''I can't believe I've slept we've you. You're such an asshole.''

''Hmm. Where have I heard that before?'' Christian replied. ''Look we're both waisting our time here so why don't you just walk out of that door overthere?'' he pointed towards the exit for emphasis. Emma threw the breakfastbar and the bottle of water onto the large white couch, ''I don't need your shit, and I certainly do not have to take any from you.'' She narrowed her deep blue eyes at him and walked out of the door, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder and slamming the door shut loudly behind her.

Christian rolled his eyes, ''They're always so grateful.'' He mumbled to himself. _Oh christ. _He quickly picked up the bottle from the couch from which was dripping orange juice onto his spotless white couch. ''Great, just great.'' He walked over to the kitchen screwing the top off the bottle and emptying it in the sink.

_I give them the best sex of their god damn lifes and all they can do is calling me an asshole and spilling orange juice on my new couch. _He thought so himself._ Why do I even sleep with them? _He grabbed some tissues and stain-remover and made his way back over to the couch the get the orange juice out of the expensive leather.

* * *

**Notes; Hope you liked, please leave a review to let me know what you think and if I should continue. This was only the epilogue so it was really short my chapters will be around 2000 words maybe more. Hope to get some positive reactions. Xxxx Sas**


	2. Big Changes

**Notes; Thanks for the review CharmzieWarmzie. Here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; If you've read the epilogue you know the drill, if you didn't; I do NOT own Nip/tuck and I don't have any contact with the cast in any way. I DO own the character Carol Reese, though. If you want to borrow her please ask. **

* * *

** 01.**

**Big Changes**

''Lets give Mrs. Johnson a new pair of boobs.'' Christian said as he burst through the door and walked over to the surgery table. ''Actually she doesn't want her boobs enlarged, Christian. She wants the smaller.'' Liz corrected him, rolling her eyes. Christian grinned, ''Right. I knew that.'' He replied. Nurse Linda walked over to him and moved the facemask over his mouth.

Christian looked over at Sean while putting his gloves on. Sean raised an eyebrow, ''You seem in a good mood today.'' He told his colleague. ''Of course. Always am, partner.'' Christian smiled, even though Sean couldn't see that and he glanced at their patient. ''You know, some women would kill for her cupsize.'' He thought out loud. ''Cupsize 'Pamela Anderson'? My back already hurts even seeing them.'' Liz said as she checked the monitor if their patient was doing okay.

''Oh women complain too much. Lets take the woman I kicked out of my apartment yesterday morning. Give her four orgasms and the next morning she'll complain, because you offer her a breakfastbar in stead of your dick.'' Christian nodded towards Liz who walked over to the Cd-player and turned it on. The Doors' 'People are strange.' started playing.

''It would help if you knew how to treat women.'' She commented making her way back over to the surgery table. ''I know how to treat woman perfectly fine, Liz and I certainly do not need advice from a lipstick lesbian. Now, 15 blade.'' Christian looked at Sean who seemed, as always, amused by their arguements.

''Christian, there's someone on the phone for you.'' Linda's voice sounded behind him. Christian turned around and looked over at the nurse, ''Can't it wait? I'm in surgery.'' He replied. ''It's some socialworker, she's on about Gabriel?'' Christian's eyes widened when he heard the little boy's name and he turned back to Sean. Sean nodded his head, ''Go take the call. I can handle this.'' He told his partner. Christian quickly left the surgery room and took his gloves off. ''I'll take it in my office, thanks Linda.'' He said as he walked out and went into his office. Was there something wrong with Wilber? _Or Gabriel. _Christian corrected himself, he walked over to the table, pulled his facemask down and answered the phone.

''Hello?''

''_Is this Christian Troy speaking?'' _a woman with a british accent said through the phone.

''Yes, I'm Christian Troy. What's wrong?''

''_Hi. I'm Carol Reese. I am the social worker that was assigned to Gabriel's case.'' _She replied.

Christian started worrying instantly when he heard that she was a social worker. ''What's going on? Gabriel's case? What happened?'' he sat down in the black chair behind his desk.

''_You haven't heard it yet?''_

''Haven't heard what? Is he okay?''

''_James and his wife Cicely have died in a fire at their home, Mr. Troy.'' _She told him.

Christian opened his mouth to reply, but found himself unable to. They had what? He felt like the whole world had stopped moving when terrible images shot into his head. A badly injured Wilber. Never being able to walk again and disabled for life. Third degree burns all over his small body. Christian closed his eyes momentarily.

''_Mr. Troy? Are you still there?'' _Carol's voice sounded.

''What. Is he okay? I mean is he hurt?'' Christian finally asked.

''_Gabriel is fine Mr. Troy he hasn't got any injuries, but of course as you understand his parents can't take care of him anymore. As Miss. Russo is suffering from a serious illness you are our last option.'' _

''Last option for what?'' Christian asked, he felt so sorry for James and his wife. Of course he hadn't liked them for taking closed custody over Wilber, but no one deserved to be burned alive, not even he himself.

''_If you agree, then we will bring Gabriel to stay with you. At least until we have found a good foster home.'' _Carol explained patiently.

Christian took a deep breath, things finally hitting him. James and Cicely were dead and this woman was asking him to take care of Wilber. _No. Gabriel._ Christian corrected himself for the 2nd time. He was so used to calling the boy Wilber that he kept making the same mistake. ''When can you bring him over?'' he asked.

Christian glanced around the room contently. _Well this seems clean enough to me._ He thought to himself as he placed the big Teddy, which he had bought for Gabriel earlier, on the couch. Tonight the Social worker would bring Gabriel to Christian's place and he couldn't wait to see the little guy again. Of course it had only been somewhat of a month ago since he had last since him due to Gina's HIV, but Christian had still missed Gabriel. He was the only good thing that had came from sleeping with Gina. Christian had been devastated when Gabriel (then Wilber) was taken away from him, but now he'd get him back, at least for a while.

Christian looked up when he heard the doorbell ring. He straightened his shirt and walked over to the door. That had to be the Social worker with Gabriel. He took a deep breath and opened the door with a swift movement.

There, outside in the hallway, was Carol, holding a bit of a sad looking Gabriel. A smile spread across Christian's face, making him look 10 years younger without needing BOTOX.

''Hey Wilber.'' He said. Carol smiled, ''It's Gabriel remember? It's better to stick to this name otherwise he'll get confused.'' She told Christian. Christian glanced at her, his smile fading slightly, ''Right.'' He replied. He checked the small Social worker out. She was a brunette, had hazel coloured eyes and a very good taste for fashion. She was definately Christian's type, but he decided to leave the flirting and the 12-step bootycall for one night and to just act professional. ''You must be Carol Reese.'' He held out his hand and then grinned when he noticed she was too busy holding bags and Gabriel to shake his hand, he lowered his hand back down. Carol smiled, ''Sorry, maybe you can give me a hand?'' she joked. Christian laughed slightly, ''Sure.''  
He took Gabriel over from her and stepped aside so she could pass. Carol carried the bags inside and Christian closed the door behind her, ''How is he holding up?'' he glanced at Gabriel as he followed Carol into his small livingroom. ''He's okay.'' Carol put the bags down on the couch carefully, ''Though he seems a little upset. I mean he doesn't really realize his parents are dead, but I think he knows that there is something wrong.'' She explained. Christian kissed the side of Gabriel's head and stroked his hair softly, ''I can imagine.'' He replied. Carol raised an eyebrow and changed her stance so that she stood up straight.

''Would you like something to drink so we can just talk this all over?'' he proposed. Carol smiled, ''A drink would be great, thanks.'' Christian flashed her a smile and put Gabriel down on the couch gently, ''Stay here buddy.'' He said and then made his way over to the kitchen.

Later that night Christian walked Carol to the door and he opened it for her, '"What a gentleman. You know I've heard some bad things about you from other people, but I must say you're very nice.'' Carol told him. Christian raised an eyebrow. _From who has she heard bad things about me? _He thought to himself. For a brief moment he played with the thought of asking her, but he decided that it didn't really matter so in stead he grinned at her, ''I can be very nice as long as I like my company.'' He told her. Carol smiled back, ''I've noticed that.'' She replied. Christian opened his mouth to say something flirty in reply, but stopped himself just in time. _  
_

_No flirting with the Social Worker, Christian. _He told himself, _You might need her help when they've found another place for Gabriel. _''You have my number right?'' Carol asked. Christian nodded his head, ''Yeah. Whenever there is something wrong I will call you.'' He told her. Carol held out her head, ''Good. We'll talk soon Mr. Troy.'' Christian smiled and took her hand, ''Christian, Mr. Troy makes me sound so old.'' He corrected her. ''Right. Goodbye Christian.'' She took her hand back and walked off. Christian smiled at watched her go.  
_Ass implants. _He thought to himself as he checked out her butt.

That night Julia was woken up by her cellphone which started ringing loudly on her nightstand. A quiet moan came from underneath the sheets and she pushed them off of herself. _Which idiot phones me at this hour. _She thought slightly frustrated as she reached out and picked up her phone. She sat up and aswered it, her voice slightly hoarse because she had just woken up. ''Hello?'' she said.

''_Julia, It's me Christian. I'm sorry I'm calling you at this hour, but I can't get Gabriel back to sleep and I've already tried everything.''_ Christian's voice sounded through the phone.

''Christian what are you talking about?'' Julia pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and looked around the room. _What a mess. _She thought to herself as she saw the pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

''_I'll explain later, can you please come over I'm desperate.'' _Christian told her.

Julia let out a sigh and looked at the time, 2:00am.

''Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes. This better be a good reason Christian, have you tried burping him already?''

''_Twice, didn't help.''_

''Okay. I'll be right there.'' Julia replied and she put her phone down. _What kind of godfather is he? He can't keep calling me everytime he doesn't know what to do anymore. _She thought to herself as she pushed her legs off the bed tiredly and got to her feet.

A 20 minutes later a tired looking Christian opened the front door of his apartment with Gabriel on his arm. ''Julia. Finally there you are.'' He said sounding relieved. Julia glanced at him and made her way inside, ''What's Wilber doing here?'' she asked as she took the little guy out of Christian's arms. ''Gabriel.'' Christian corrected her. He let out a small sigh and smiled slightly as Gabriel started to calm down the minute Julia started rubbing his back gently. ''James and Cicely have died. There was no other place for him to go and I'm his Godfather.'' He explained to her.

Julia looked at Christian her eyes full of sympathy when she heard him saying that James and Cicely were dead. ''Poor Gabriel.'' She said.

Christian nodded his head slightly and walked into the livingroom with Julia following him. Gabriel finally calmed down and started to fall asleep in Julia's arms. ''I'm such a failure of a godfather.'' Christian mumbled when he watched Julia and Wilber. ''Oh don't be ridiculous Christian. You're a great father, this little guy just misses his parents.'' She said. ''Then how come he falls asleep in your arms and not mine?'' Christian took slumped down on the couch and looked up at her.

Julia smiled slightly, ''I think he just needed some kind of a mother person to get him calm.'' She replied, ''Shall I put him back to bed?'' Christian nodded gratefully, ''Please.'' He gave her a weak smile and leaned back in his couch. Julia walked out of the livingroom and Christian closed his eyes. He smiled slightly to himself when he heard her talking to a sleeping Gabriel in the other room. _She's such a great mom. _He thought to himself. _I don't understand why Sean doesn't want to take her back. _

A several minutes later Julia walked back into the livingroom, ''He's back to sleep.'' She announced. Christian re-opened his eyes, ''That's good. That's really good.'' He said. Julia smiled and took place next to him on the couch, ''You'll do fine you know. You're not such a terrible godfather otherwise James and Cicely wouldn't have asked you to be one.'' Christian smiled and put his arm around her, ''Thanks, you know just the things to say to cheer me up a bit.'' He told her. Julia rested her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes, ''I'm too tired to drive back home.'' She said quietly.

Christian looked at the top of her head, ''You can stay here if you like. I'll sleep on the couch.'' ''Hmm'' Julia murmered in reply, before she could get up she feel asleep like that, close to Christian leaning against his comfortable, warm body.

* * *

**Notes; Ooooooh. That was the first chapter, yep. Please leave a review, you'll make me very happy. Chapter 2 will be up soon! Byeeeeeeee**


	3. New Adjustments

**_Notes; _**_Hehehe, That's soon! Not. I know, it took me like 4 months, but don't be mad please! Coz I have finally updated it. Yay. Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters, I hope you like this one. Xx_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Nip/tuck, just Julian McMahon. Kidding. I wish I did heh. _**  
**

* * *

**02. New adjustments.**

''Sean, we're ready to prep him. Are you gonna wait for Christian?'' Linda poked her head around the door and looked at the surgeon with a questioning look on her face. '"Damn it.'' Sean cursed. He looked at Linda over the scrub tables. ''No. Get him prepped, I can handle this one on my own.'' He told her and he started to wash his hands. Linda nodded and disappeared into the surgery suite again.

Sean let out a frustrated sigh and picked the piece of soap up. _He is so gonna get done for this. He can't keep coming late every day. Christ I've had enough of it. _He raged silently in his mind. This was the 3rd time Christian was late for surgery this week. That the two of them owned a business didn't mean that he could just come walking in whenever he wanted to.

Sean let out a sigh and burst through the blue doors into the surgery room, he put on his gloves and let nurse Linda put the facemak over his mouth.

''Liz, if you please?'' he made his way over to their patient. Sarah Dane. _Another liposuction. _Sean thought to himself. Liz walked over to the cd-player and turned it on. 'Fly me to the Moon' by Frank Sinatra filled the air and Sean started to work on his patient

* * *

''Christian! Where the hell were you? It's 2:00 freakin' pm!'' Sean yelled at his partner as he walked into clinic. ''I'm sorry Sean. Gabriel's nanny cancelled and I couldn't find another one so I had to wait for my maid, she promised to look after him until 6:00.'' Christian replied, walking past Sean and going straight down the hall that lead towards his office. ''Sorry? I nearly lost a patient today, because you weren't ..- don't you dare walking away from me Christian, I'm talking to you!'' Sean stormed after his partner and followed him into his office. ''Stop right there Christian You're gonna..-'' he was stopped in his tracks when Christian turned around to face him with a heavy sigh. There were bags forming under his eyes and he didn't look so good. 

''I look like shit, I know. Don't look so surprised Sean and continue the ranting. Make it quick because we have an appointment in 10.'' He crossed his arms and leaned back against his desk.

Sean took a deep breath to calm himself down and walked over to the tired looking man in front of him. ''Are you sick?'' he asked. Christian rolled his eyes, ''I feel fine Sean. Gabriel's been up every night so I'm a bit tired, but I feel fine and – hey.'' Christian moved his head when Sean placed his hand over his foredhead to feel if he was hot. ''You're burning up. I think you should go home.'' ''I've just been stuck in traffic for 20 minutes to get here. I'm not just gonna go back home.'' Christian replied stubbornly, taking his jacket off to replace it for his long green plastic surgeon's uniform.

''Christian listen to me. You're going to put that uniform down and you're going home. You're not in a well enough state to operate on patients right now, so you're going to rest up until you feel better and then we'll see how we deal with you and Gabriel. Maybe Jules can look after him when his nanny doesn't show up.''

Sean said sternly, while taking the green coat out of Christian's large hands. Christian rolled his oceanic blue eyes and reached out to take the coat back from Sean, but he took a step back and pointed his index-finger towards the door. ''Sean..-'' ''No. Leave, go. I'll call you when I'm done here.'' Christian let out a sigh, he realized that he wasn't going to win this arguement. And he was too tired to bother really. ''Fine, but if a patient dies, because I wasn't here. Then it's not my problem.'' He grabbed his dark Armani jacket and left the room without saying another word.

In the hallway he bumped into a small brunette, but he refused to stop and apologise and quickly threw his apology over his shoulder while pushing his way through the glass door outside.

The raindrops hit his face hard when the wind blew them his way and he pulled an annoyed face. _Great. Just what I needed. Pissing rain. _He quickly pulled his jacket on and made his way into the underground garage where he had parked his car.

He let the elevator take him down to the right floor – not bothering to take the stairs, even though that was healthier – and when the elevator dinged, he stepped out of it and started walking.

Christian made his way over to his silver-coloured porsche when he noticed a young woman – probably in her late twenties – leaning against his car. Her tanned, long legs were crossed and her feet were stuck into a pair of red leather, high heeled shoes. When Christian let his eyes wander their way up her body, he saw that she was wearing a short black dress and he raised an eyebrow, surprised. '

'Kimber? Sweetheart, what are you doing here?''

She changed her stance and placed her hands on her hips, a red handbag dangling on her arm. ''My car had a flat tyre. I need a lift home.'' She replied, watching Christian walk over to her. She noticed the slightly goofy grin that was plastered to his face and she rolled her eyes. ''Don't even think it, Christian. I only need you to give me a ride.''

''Well I don't ride for free Sweetheart.'' Christian grinned, fishing his carkeys out of his pocket. Kimber shook her head. ''Relax. I was kidding. I don't feel up to it anyway. Hop in and I'll drop you off.'' He automatically opened the doors of his porsche and walked over the driver's side. Kimber opened the door and got into the car, she buckled her seatbelt and closed the door, waiting for Christian to step in. ''Have you been waiting here all the time? You could've just called me, you know. I can imagine that you're cold wearing _that._'' He let his blue eyes scan her outfit once more before putting the key into its ignition.

''Check your voicemail _asshole_. I've phoned you numerous times and you wouldn't answer that thing.''

Christian rolled his eyes and started the car. ''Listen, if you're gonna talk to me like that then you might as well walk home.''

Kimber folded her arms underneath her breasts and looked out of the window, refusing to say anything more. She let a small sigh escape from her lips and pursed them slightly. It was never in her intentions to ask her ex for help, but when her car got the flat tyre, she just happened to be near the handsome plastic surgeon's office. And who else could she have asked for help anyway? Julia was not an option really.

She glanced at him and her brow furrowed slightly in confusion when she noticed the bags under his eyes. He didn't seem to notice that she was looking at him and carefully drove the expensive car out of the garage. ''Not to be mean, but you look awful.'' She told him, crossing her legs and kicking off one of her painful high heeled shoes. Christian grunted something inaudible in reply and steered the car onto the highway. ''Come again?'' Kimber rubbed her reddened heel and raised a questioning eyebrow. ''Gabriel. He's been keeping my up. I'll b –''

''-Wait a minute, Gabriel? I thought he was somewhere in Surinam?''

''Arizona.''

Christian corrected her, keeping his attention focused onto the highway. ''Same thing.'' Kimber continued. ''Anyway, why is he with you? It was closed custody wasn't it?'' ''Kimber, not now. I don't want to talk about it.'' Christian snapped, a little to harsh. Kimber, obviously offended by his way of speaking to her, rolled her chocolate brown eyes and looked out of the window again. ''Fine.''

The drove the rest of the way to her apartment in silence and when Christian stopped to let her get out of the car, she threw the door shut without saying anything else. Christian let out an annoyed sigh and watched her walk to her front door, her hips forcing his eyes to follow them. He waited until she had disappeared inside until leaving the driveway and heading for his home.

* * *

That night at 9:00pm Christian's cell started vibrating noisly on top of his bedside cabinet. Christian – who was lying on bed, completely disappearing underneeth the red sheets – groaned slightly and pulled one of the pillows over his head, trying to block the vibrating sound out of his head. 

When it didn't work, he threw the pillow away and leaned over, grabbing his cellphone.

He flipped it open, laid back down, cheek on the mattress and pressed the phone against his ear. ''What.'' He grumbled, slightly hoarse. He closed his eyes when he heard the familiar sound of his partner's voice on the other side of the line.

''_Hey, Just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?''_

Christian let out a small moan. ''Like shit. Gabriel refused to go to sleep until 20 minutes ago.'' He replied grumpily, obviously not in the mood to start a happy conversation when he could finally get some sleep.

''_Oh. Well Jules said that you should give him a nice warm bath or something before you put him to bed. It will help babies to fall asleep faster.'' _

''Thanks I'll remember that for the next time, if I'm still around.'' Christian swiveled onto his side and pulled the sheets over his tanned shoulder, blocking out the cold in the room. He heard Sean sigh. _''Okay. Well, I'm going to have to hang up. Matt and I were gonna watch a movie. I'll see you tomorrow if you feel better. If you don't stay in bed okay?''_

Christian let out a small noise in reply. _''Promise?''_

''Yeah Yeah. I promise. Bye Sean.'' He hung up and tossed his cell onto the other side of the bed, while rolling back onto his stomach. Just as he closed his eyes, the babymonitor on his bedside cabinet started crying. He let out a low moan and threw the covers off himself. ''I can't believe this.''

* * *

Sean tossed his cellphone onto the couch and took place next to his 17 year old son on the beige sofa. ''Is he okay?'' Matt asked, glancing at his father. Sean nodded his head and kicked his shoes off. ''Tired, he'll be okay. He shouldn't have been rude to that nanny, that way she wouldn't have walked out the door.'' He put his feet up and took the remote out of his son's hands. ''What are we watching?'' ''I got A perfect Storm and –'' Matt was cut off by his cellphone, which beeped in his pocket. 

Sean raised an eyebrow and watched as his son took it out of his pocket, looked at the display and then got to his feet.

''Sorry dad, Diana's had a fight with her parents, can I go over to her place to comfort her?'' he asked and without waiting for an answer he picked up his jacket and walked over to the door. ''Wait a minute. Who's Diana? I thought we were going to watch a movie!?'' Sean called after him. ''Raincheck dad, she's my girlfriend.'' Matt called over his shoulder just before the door fell shut behind him. Sean shook his head slightly and pressed 'start' on the dvd player's remote.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_Notes; _**_Okay, that was chapter 2. Really took me ages to write, I know. I just didn't know exactly where I wanted to go with this story. I think I have a pretty good idea now, though. I hope you liked this one. Next chapter will be up..soon. My soon. So probably in a few weeks or so lol. Ciao xx_**  
**


End file.
